1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of providing a variety of medical images and a medical imaging apparatus for providing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to scan an internal body structure of a patient, various medical imaging apparatuses such as ultrasound, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), computed tomography (CT), X-ray and/or positron emission tomography (PET) are used.
Medical images acquired by the above-listed medical imaging apparatuses have different features, and thus the acquired medical images include different representations of body tissues. Therefore, a user needs to compare various medical images to diagnose a condition of a patient. For example, in order to examine a patient's breast tissues, the user may review a mammographic image, an MR image, an ultrasound image, or other images captured by a medical imaging apparatus. When using a mammogram, the user may quickly scan the breast tissues of the patient. However, since the mammogram only provides two-dimensional (2D) images to the user, the user cannot view the depth of the tissues. In addition, since the user needs to apply pressure to the breast of the patient when scanning the breast tissues using the mammogram, the patient may experience pain. The ultrasonic imaging has lower sensitivity but higher specificity of tissues. On the other hand, an MRI has higher sensitivity but lower specificity of tissues. Therefore, medical images acquired by using, for example, the ultrasonic imaging and the MRI may be analyzed together to accurately diagnose a patient's condition.
However, each medical image has different features, and thus it may be difficult to compare the medical images. For example, in the case of the mammogram, a patient needs to stand while undergoing the mammogram during which pressure is applied to breast tissues of the patient. The patient lies supine while an MR image is acquired. Also, during ultrasonic imaging, the patient lies supine while an ultrasound image is acquired. The breast tissues include soft tissues, and thus, shapes thereof may change due to a posture of the patient, gravity, external pressure, etc. As a result, the medical images acquired by various medical imaging techniques may not be easily compared with each other or registered.